An Era's Time
by A Catholic Girl
Summary: The next generation's children are captured in situations inspired by the music. They smile, they love, they cry. Response to the Shuffle Challenge.
1. I, II, III, IV, V

_A/N: This is a reply to the Shuffle Challenge. You play any music system on the computer (I used Jango) and then write a drabble per song, in only the length of the song. This will be a multi-chaptered story, with five drabbles per chapter featuring the Next Generation characters. I hope you enjoy it!_

_And Alice Longbottom is my OC. She is featured in many of my other stories, so please check those out if you wish._

* * *

_I. The Beatles : Here Comes the Sun_

"Daddy!" Rose rushes to her father, face aglow and eyes beaming along with her mouth. "The snow has melted! And it's so…_warm._ Can we please go out to play?"

Ron hasn't seen Rose this excited since the first snowfall of the season. When the second blizzard came along, though, the six-year-old's wonder of the cold quickly faded. The sunshine has arrived, along with Rose's smile – the smile that crinkles her nose and makes her just like a plump, cheery doll.

He takes her by the hand and leads her out the door.

_II. Sugababes : Too Lost in You_

Victoire should be studying for finals, but Teddy is here, and when he is near, schoolwork is unconsciously forgotten.

He smiles and her heart flutters.

He laughs and her worries vanish.

"Will you help me, Teddy?" Words spill out of her mouth like butter. She pushes forward her textbook. "Potions is being a bit of a bugger for me."

That's not what she needs help with. She needs help in being emerged from his blue eyes and currently sandy brown hair. He is a mixed pool of color, and she needs to escape from it before she's too deep.

_III. Elton John : Blessed_

James Sirius Potter arrives in early August of 2005, wailing to his heart's contents as he slips into the world.

Harry holds his son later, fantasizing about his boy's future already.

He will be the perfect big brother who is worshipped by his siblings, and loved by them no matter what he does.

He will meet a girl in his first year at Hogwarts, and somehow just _know _that she is the one for him (Harry wants him to marry a redhead, but he will see).

He'll be in Gryffindor, and be the Quidditch team's Seeker like his dad and grandfather before him.

James will be safe, loved, and adored. Every decision will be made with him in mind, and he will be lucky to have this life. Harry will not let him down. James Sirius will be blessed.

_IV. The Beach Boys : Caroline, No_

"I'll never kiss a boy, Daddy," seven-year-old Alice says firmly to Neville. "Boys are icky and have cooties. Who wants boy germs?"

Neville grins and envelopes his daughter in his arms, plastering her forehead with kisses. "I'm a boy, love. Do I have cooties?"

Alice giggles in response. "No. Daddies _never _have cooties."

Ten years later, Neville watches somewhat reluctantly from behind the counter at the Leaky Cauldron as Alice sits nearby, holding James Potter's hand and laughing with him.

She leans forward and kisses him on the lips.

The cootie-conscious girl is gone.

_V. Carrie Underwood : Crazy Dreams_

Hugo approaches the Quidditch field that morning determinedly, his secondhand broomstick clenched in his hand. The Hufflepuff captain looks him over somewhat amusingly, but Hugo ignores him. He gives the sixth-year his name and age and sits to wait for his turn.

He can remember Dad taking him to a Chudley Cannons' game long ago, and can still feel the amazement and awe he received when seeing the players fly like birds. Hugo wanted to be a bird and fly above others like a hero.

He flies with a dream in mind.

* * *

_A/N: Please leave a review on your favorite one. And if you liked this, feel free to put it on Story Alert. Thank you!_


	2. VI, VII, VIII, IX, X

_A/NL I haven't written about the OC mentioned in this chapter before, but Nina Wood is the second daughter and third child of Oliver Wood and Katie Bell. She was born in 2010, three years after Louis, who's a 2007 baby in my world. So, her first school year would have been Louis's...fourth? I just wanted to point out that. Thank you!_

_

* * *

_

_I. Colbie Caillat : Realize_

"Louis, do you ever think you'll settle down someday?" Nina Wood smiles up warily at him over her butterbeer, already knowing his answer. He'll think he's a daredevil like his dad, that he'll fool around with some anonymous French girl but never marry. Nina will pretend she doesn't care, when in actuality, caring seems like the only thing she does for Louis.

Louis Weasley grins recklessly, running his fingers absentmindedly through his too-long-but-too-handsome hair. "You know what I want, Neen. Forget kids and responsibility. I want to _live_."

And she wants to shake him down, to yell at him that he can still live with a family. Hell, family _is_ life. How has he not felt these things that she knew of since first year? She _wants_ him. She doesn't want him to miss out on…her…them…everything.

_II. Hilary Duff : Girl Can Rock_

"Tell me again why you won't go out with me, Molly," Ryan Thomas demands willingly.

"Because I know what happens after those dates, Thomas," Molly shoots back. She's in a good mood today. To heck with the boys who want to get in her pants. She's not the school pushover. She will keep on trucking past the male idiots who want to have a shot with her.

Dad always told her to stay strong, not to fall victim to a boy's wits or charisma. She loves Dad – _he_ is the only man Molly would dedicate herself to.

But despite the fact of not letting into the boys' demands, a good flirt is always fun.

_III. Whitney Houston: How Will I Know_

Lily Potter has been hurt before. Scorpius Malfoy had used her as a pathway to her cousin Rose. Frankie Longbottom had always loved Christina Corner more; he just never knew it until Lily politely informed him of it.

She had assumed these cases as love, only to be proven wrong.

With Cedric Burke, it is much different. But she is afraid to jump in, to take the leap to be his. She doesn't know if those stares she receives from him have a point, or are worthy enough to be taken seriously.

How will she ever know if he's thinking of her?

_IV. Louis Armstrong: What a Wonderful World_

The Muggle song is played at Victoire and Teddy's wedding, and it remains carved in Albus's mind.

He wants to see the beauty of things when seeing the newlyweds dance to the song, and smile lovingly at each other like they see no one else.

He wants to love his family no matter what, but sometimes, it's too hard to do.

How is the world wonderful? He has been hurt, has cried, and has smiled, to receive nothing _wonderful_ in return. Sometimes, Albus hates the world, and everyone in it.

It is then when he realizes it: that is what makes the world wonderful. He must suffer to see the wonder.

_V. Billy Joel : Just the Way You Are_

"How do you like it?" Rose fluffs the ends of her new haircut proudly. "Not too short, you think?"

Scorpius grimaces for a moment, turning his face away from her. He doesn't like her hair chopped off. What was ever wrong with her lengthy chestnut hair that flowed past her shoulders in an unruly, knotty mess? To him, that was beautiful. Rose was what her name was – pretty, puzzling, simple, but so much more. She need not change. Was it not her old hair that made him love her?

He takes her by the hand, stroking the ends of her brown locks with his free hand. "Honestly…I loved it just the way it was."

* * *

_A/N: please leave a review!_


	3. XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV

__

I. Taylor Swift : Fearless

It starts to rain when Roxanne Weasley and Lysander Scamander step out from visiting the Longbottoms at the Leaky Cauldron.

Roxanne groans, and slips her cape over her freshly curled hair. "Just what we need now, eh?"

Lysander is smiling though, glancing dreamily up at the raindrops falling from the ominous clouds. He is like his mother this way, appreciating the simple things in life. "Have you ever danced in the rain, Roxy?"

She blushes at the sound of her nickname – Lysander is years younger than her, and for too long has she been avoiding her feelings for him. Timidly, she locks eyes with him. "No. Is it any nice?"

Lysander reaches for her hand and squeezes it. "Let's see."

_II. Reba McEntire : Somebody_

Fred leaves the third wedding that year thoughtfully and somewhat dismayingly. He tries not to blink, for whenever he closes his eyes, another one of his friends or relatives seems to be engaged, leaving him behind in bachelorhood.

He had had several girlfriends at Hogwarts, but none of them made him like a new person, like someone in love. He wonders if there's anyone out there for him. Someone who likes jokes, Chocolate Frogs, and laughing just to add some light to a cloudy day.

The next day, a young woman enters his father's shop when Fred is manning the counter. He doesn't know her; she is a stranger. But she smiles at him, and something in his heart tells Fred to speak.

Twenty years later, he knows he opened his mouth at the right time, to the right somebody.

_III. Jason Mraz : Wordplay_

Dominique grows to be a well-known author, writing of love and life and family. She adores what she does, and never wants things to change. When her publisher tells her that she must write a tale of grief and sorrow, Dom is not pleased.

She's so damn furious of people wanting more of her work, and is even more annoyed when they want something that isn't _her_. They think she can craft a novel so effortlessly, without toying with it.

As Dominique pounds out a new story, she pictures her publisher's face as her words, and presses down on her parchment, grinning.

_IV. David Cook : The Time Of My Life_

Teddy has been looking for the prime of his life, for the time when nothing can go wrong.

He thinks that it is when he goes to school, studying magic, which would be his foundation, but then he remembers seeing the war memorial and his parents' names every day, and his heart sinks.

He thinks it is his first day at the Ministry, working as an Auror, but he remembers being away from family and friends, having to train constantly with no yielding.

Then, he thinks and knows it is his married years, with the angel called Victoire at his side.

_V. Daniel Powter : Bad Day_

A child laughs and she scowls.

Her friends hug her, laughing, and she breaks away from the embrace.

Her boss yells at her and she cries when he goes away.

She's away from home and Mum's not there to wipe away her tears, and Dad can't ruffle her hair and call her his precious. She even misses her teasing brothers.

She sits nearby the town square's fountain while eating lunch, and stares at the water flowing from its tip. She is so tired of it all. She just wants a break.

Lily wants to roll in the sun, to toss back her hair and smile no matter what.

And somehow, she knows she'll do this tomorrow, and all will be well.

* * *

_A/N: Please leave a review._


	4. XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX

_I. Faith Hill : Baby You Belong_

Draco hears five-year-old Demetria cry as she struggles expressing her feelings to Astoria.

"He doesn't love me, Mother," Demi sobs, hiding her face in Astoria's robes. "He never wants to play with me, and only talks to Scorpius."

"Daddy loves you, pet," Astoria tries to explain, unaware of her husband's presence behind the door. "Daddy has an odd way with love, you'll see."

Draco slumps against the wall, running his fingers through his hair. Does he really neglect Demi that often? And what Astoria told her…he didn't find emotions difficult, did he? He doesn't want his daughter to feel this way. She_ is_ loved. Having her in his life is beyond explainable. She fits in like a glove. Demetria mustn't be alone.

_II. Carrie Underwood : Some Hearts_

"Congratulations, Rosie!" Lucy hugs her cousin tightly, beaming brightly. "Scorp is a lucky lad!"

Rose smiles back at her, about to say her embarrassed thanks just as her mother whisks her away to bid hello to more guests. Lucy now knows she'll never allow her own mother to throw an engagement party for her.

Rose was always the fortunate one. She was the only daughter to Uncle Ron, and because of that was often given looser punishments than necessary. She always knew she'd marry Scorpius Malfoy, despite her family background.

Lucy thinks glumly of Sean Burke, and then Daniel Creevey, the two boys that have her heart spilt in two. She recalls when her sister Molly won an advantage over her in childhood, and how her father struggled to dole out equal punishments everyone was satisfied with.

Some people get all the luck.

_III. Dido : Look No Further_

Ever since Hugo has begun playing Quidditch for Hufflepuff in second year, his family becomes clearly aware of the boy's future potential. Ron stands proud and tall of his son, and Hermione eagerly awaits his pursue of this Quidditch dream. Rose and his cousins cheer him on at matches, no matter what House they're in.

Hugo is titled the team captain in sixth year, and it is then when he throws his all into Quidditch. He will be a champion, a hero, and his parents will be so happy. He sees nothing but Quidditch in the upcoming future. He doesn't mind – he will be the best player in the world.

Then Hugo meets Jessa Boot, and he questions his decision. Jessa is the one. He never assumed he'd marry – he always thought Quidditch would be his spouse. Hugo makes a sacrifice, and deserts Quidditch for a family.

Ten years later when he and Jessa are married and four little children surround them, he doesn't wonder about what would have happened with Quidditch. He is not a Quidditch player, but he is still the champion he wants to be.

_IV. Journey : Don't Stop Believin' _

"Owl us when you arrive," his mother says to him tearfully. "We'll miss you."

Albus nods and hugs her one last time, tolerating her wet kiss for once. He steps away and nods to his father, shaking his hand firmly. After doing the same with James, he lets Lily cry onto his shoulder as she squeezes him goodbye.

Smiling confidently at his family once more, Albus levitates his trunk and leads it onto the Knight Bus. As he climbs aboard, he gets one last look at his parents and siblings before the bus shoots off and he is thrown onto his feet by its speed.

He sits down upon a bed – the sun is just setting – and thinks. He is really going to America. It has finally sunken in. He will work for the Ministry there and make his family proud. It is his dream; then why is he so nervous?

But he _knows_ it's what he wants to do. He has done too much believing to give up on this.

_V. Taylor Swift : Fifteen_

"He's the nicest boy, Daddy," Eleanor states calmly. "He wants to meet you during summer holidays. I hope you don't mind."

Neville glances at his youngest child reluctantly. Eleanor was always different from Alice and Frankie, being more quiet and reserved. For her to have secured a boyfriend at the age of fifteen is unthinkable for him. Eleanor is the serious child – she is not wrong about much. She is wise enough to be stable and strong, and capable of doing the right things.

He meets Max Ackerley that summer, like Ellie promises, and is satisfied with him because Eleanor is happy with him. Neville wonders musingly if he is the one for her, because they just seem so right.

Only five months later, Eleanor comes home for Christmas with red eyes, and the most timid heart imaginable. "He said he loved me, Dad," she admits embarrassingly. "And I caught him snogging Natalie Corner! How can love be so _cruel_?"

He takes his girl in his arms, rubs her back, and talks soothingly. Eleanor's sister Alice had had enough heartbreak for Neville to know not to say much. "Time will heal you, Ellie. You don't know yourself yet. There'll be someone else for you, I promise."

* * *

_A/N: This was a favorite segment of mine. Please leave a review._

_And to note: Demetria is Scorpius's younger sister, and is mentioned in my story "Endeavor Again'. Sean Burke is the younger son of Cho Chang-Burke, and Daniel Creevey is the youngest child of Dennis Creevey. Jessa Boot is the eldest child of Terry Boot and Susan Bones. Eleanor is Neville's youngest child._


	5. XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV

__

I. David Archuleta : Crush

"Go on, Teddy," Maria nudged her friend gently. "She won't ignore you, trust me."

Teddy Lupin gulped, his feet cemented to the ground. Maria gave him a more forceful push, and stumbling, he approached Victoire Weasley, his best friend from childhood. She was currently a fifth year Ravenclaw, while Teddy was a seventh year Gryffindor.

He only regretted one thing about his past times at Hogwarts – he had never asked Victoire out before, despite how much he wanted to.

"Hello, Teddy."

"Hi."

"How are NEWTs going? OWLs are bloody murderous."

"Oh, they're fine really, I don't mind them…" He can't speak. His throat is dry, and his brain is blank. What needs to be said next?

"Well, see you later." She breezes down the passageway, and another piece of Teddy's heart shatters.

_II. The Fray : How to Save a Life_

"Please," Neill Boot begs, reaching for Demetria's hand. "Don't bother with this. Wherever you'll go, I'm going too. I love you."

Demetria Malfoy's pretty hazel eyes stare back at him, the pupils translucent and wet. "No, Neill. We can't keep doing this…my family…they'll never approve."

"I'll keep trying to win them over," Neill insists. "And if not, I won't let them stop me from being with you."

Demetria lets out a sob, after bravely keeping her tears in for quite some time. "No! You don't understand! I can't…I'm so sorry…" A pearl-shaped tear running down her cheek, she turns away and runs to the sidewalk's edge, where she twirls in a circle to Disapparate.

As she disappears, Neil's hope fails, and he wonders where he went wrong.

_III. Jonas Brothers : That's Just The Way We Roll_

James Potter slipped the straw out of his butterbeer and sent a stream of spit out of it, targeting it at Matthew Wood sitting across the table. Matt, in response, snatched up his own straw, spitting through it at James. Next to them, Fred Weasley joined in on this competition. Alice Longbottom and Matt's girlfriend, Julianne Corner, simultaneously drew their chairs away from the boys, but with amused grins on their faces.

Other Three Broomsticks customers glared at them disapprovingly, but the five fourth-years were happily oblivious to these scowling adults. These were the times they remembered most of the school year – the times they were with friends, and acted immaturely. There was no other way to live for them.

_IV. ABBA : When All Is Said and Done_

"Have another drink before you go, Roxy," Molly leaned forward to pour some more firewhiskey into her cousin's goblet. "Live a little – summer's nearly over, you know."

Roxanne permitted the beverage, taking a long sip before setting the mug down. As Molly slipped her fingers back into Dean Finnigan's, she grinned at her guest. "Your last summer as a kid. You'll be working at the Ministry in no time."

Roxanne nodded and observed the scenery visible from Uncle Percy's balcony. The ocean could be faintly seen, and the sound of its crashing waves calmed her. She wanted to cherish this moment, to remember it when it was all through and sweet summer air had finally vanished from her nostrils…

_V. Rihanna : Don't Stop the Music_

Lucy glanced timidly at the active dancers enveloping her in a wave of confusion. She was never one to burst out in dance before; she was always too shy to just shake her body carelessly in front of strangers. But now stuck at the annual Wizard Rock Festival in Hogsmeade, where others were dancing like mad, what else could she do?

Her outgoing sister Molly shimmies over, taking Lucy's hands and waving them in the air. "Just let loose! Let go of the stress!"

Lucy hesitantly begins to move her hips back and forth, and Molly guides her, copying her slow pace to encourage her. Eventually, Lucy is kicking, twirling, spinning, and is completely unaware of the crowd around her. She is finally free.

* * *

_A/N: Maria is no one special. I purposely left out her last name because I don't think many babies were born the year Teddy was, due to it being wartime. Neill Boot is Terry and Susan's third child and second son, Julianne Corner is Michael Corner and Lavender Brown's oldest child, and Dean Finngan is Seamus's and Parvati's second child. I think I've mentioned Matt Wood before, but he is Oliver and Katie's second child and oldest son._

_Please review!_


	6. XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX

__

I. Christina Aguilera : Back in the Day

"Who are all these people, Hermione?" Ron browsed confusingly through Rose's collection of records. "The Yetis…the Wacky Witches…whatever happened to the Weird Sisters and Celestina Warbeck?"

"Celestina died a few years ago. The Weird Sisters broke up some time after we were through with school." Hermione replied informingly. "Those musicians are ones from today's era."

Ron wrinkled his nose. "_Today's_ era? What happened to _our_ era?"

"It ended, Ronald."

Rose entered the dining room. "Oh, sorry, Daddy, I didn't mean to leave my music out here again. Were you able to listen to any of it?'

Ron scowled. "No, and I don't particularly care to."

"Oh, but some of it is so wonderful. The Yetis have this lovely song…"

Turning to his wife, Ron grimaced and then faced Rose again. "Listen here, back in my day, music was plain and simple…"

_II. Disney : Circle Of Life_

Victoire is sick of waddling around like a duck. She has been like this for too long. She wants to look down and see her toes again. She is brutally annoyed by every kick she receives constantly throughout the day.

Maman soothes her. "Eet vill all be worth eet, Victoire, you vill see."

Dad tells her that being pregnant is just another of life's gifts that was made just for women for a reason. Victoire snorts and wades away.

But then, Dora Emilie Lupin comes. Everything is different now. Life comes and goes, but it is people like Dora who make it all worth living.

_III. Pink : Family Portrait_

Every year, the Weasleys gather together to take a family photograph. The capacity to fit in the frame has become more tight and cramped each year. This year, Teddy rejoins them in the group, and a blanketed bundle sleeps in the crook of Victoire's arm. Scorpius Malfoy and Joseph Thomas are in the photo as well, glued at the hips to Rose and Dominique. Alice Longbottom has been invited to be included, and she sits on James's lap, smiling broadly as the engagement ring on her finger glistens.

But Fred stands on the edge of the group, thinking as he always does when the photographer readies his camera. Someone is missing. His namesake deserves to be here, to have a child on his lap and a wife beaming next to him. Yet somehow, he knows that his father's brother and best friend is present, smiling just like the rest of them and waving proudly at the camera's lenses.

Fred sees the final photo two weeks later, and points to an empty space and says to no one in particular, "Uncle Fred is right there."

_IV. Carrie Underwood : I Ain't in Checotah Anymore_

Frankie Longbottom prefers the bustle of London over the peacefulness and serenity of Godric's Hollow. His mother has a new job here at the Leaky Cauldron, and the whole family has moved to the flat above the pub. Alice complains about missing her friends from Godric's Hollow, and Eleanor is too young to understand the difference. But Frankie likes London. He likes seeing new people everyday, unlike in Godric's Hollow when he knew every person passing by.

But he sees how London is so different from Godric's Hollow. It is dirty, busy, and loud. Anyone is still a nobody. But Frankie likes being anonymous. It makes him feel that someday, he will be special, because anyone who comes to London becomes a somebody.

_V. U2 : Vertigo_

"I'm so dizzy, Lorcan," Cara Boot muses. "We shouldn't have gone on that carousel, I think."

Lorcan Scamander is dizzy too. But he was completely oblivious during the carousel ride, lost in Cara's laughing face. He knows it is not the ride that caused this sway to his feet.

Cara clutches onto his arm as a passerby jostles into her and she falls back onto Lorcan. Looking over at him, she smiles, and keeps walking, her grip still tight on his arm. Lorcan's head spins dangerously and he reaches over to squeeze her hand, hoping to soothe his headache.

Cara squeezes back, and the dizziness goes over the top.

* * *

_A/N: Joseph Thomas is Dean's oldest son - his mum's a Muggle. Frankie Longbottom is Neville's second child and only son. Cara Boot is Terry and Susan's youngest child and second girl. _

_Please review!_


	7. XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV

_I. Avril Lavigne : Things I'll Never Say_

Liana Scamander was never one to fall in love so easily. Her friends knew her as a bubbly, outgoing girl, but a serious one as well, and loving, as she took care of her twin cousins determinedly like she'd lose them if they didn't receive her attention.

But Liana was a Beauxbatons girl, and Beauxbatons girls learn to not give in so easily.

Meeting Pierre Joupin changes things for her, and there's a feeling in her heart that overflows whenever he's present. She knows their babies would be beautiful, if they ever had any, and that he'd always take care of her, if he was aware of her, that is.

But she'd never reveal this, for her own good.

_II. Natasha Bedingfield : Pocketful Of Sunshine_

"Come on, Al," Colette Finnigan grinned, tugging at his side. "Don't worry about that silly Transfiguration final. You have all night to study."

Albus remained firm, running his finger down his notes just to annoy Colette. "I have no interest in hiding out in the hallways at eight o'clock on a school night."

Colette pouted, but flopped down next to Albus on the sofa. "Fine. Then we'll have our own special night together here…no stress, no problems."

She smiled. "And most importantly, no schoolwork."

_III. Fergie : Big Girls Don't Cry_

Dominique goes to the annual memorial ceremony as always, but only attends with her fiancé Joseph Thomas. Normally, she'd go with Victoire, Louis, and her parents, but everything's different this time around. Victoire's married and is a mother, and Louis is spending the spring in France visiting Maman's relatives. Maman and Dad passed on the ceremony this year, setting out for the Burrow to help nurse an ailing Grandma Weasley.

She feels confused when reading all of the unfamiliar names on the slab of granite in the middle of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Then she comes to Uncle Fred's name, and emotion triggers inside her.

When Dom attended the ceremony with her family, she never cried, because she wanted to be a good influence for Louis and all of the little cousins.

Now she's an adult, and isn't expected to cry for the losses.

But she sits herself down upon a bench in the Hall, and lets the tears flow.

_IV. Billy Joel : Piano Man_

Louis opens the door to the Leaky Cauldron, and finds an unfamiliar man there, playing away at a sprawling piano in the corner. The instrument is a new addition, purchased to provide entertainment to regular pub goers.

Mrs. Longbottom smiles at him from over the bar, and gestures to an empty table near the piano player. As Louis seats himself, the pianist glances up, shooting him a crooked, toothless smile. Louis returns the smile out of courtesy, and orders a mug of firewhiskey.

He takes a long gulp of his drink, and the liquid burns his throat. The event plays over in his mind – Nina said she's in love with him. Nina Wood, one of his best friends. He had run away then, because he_ knew_ he doesn't feel love for her.

The pianist ends his song, and turns to Louis. "Got any requests, mate?"

Louis traces the outline of his mug's handle, and nods. "Something from the heart, sir. Something that gives you all the answers.'

The man plays an opening bar. "I know just the thing."

_V. Brad Paisley : It Did_

Matthew Wood comes up behind Julianne Corner after Herbology and wraps his arms around her waist. As he inhales the scent of her strawberry shampoo, Julianne turns her head to smile at him as she leans into him, closing her eyes.

And Matthew smiles back, because all is good.

Four years later, a ring glistens on Julianne's finger, and the Wood and Corner households are a buzz of activities with wedding preparations being made by the second. Soon, Julianne is in a white, flowing dress, kissing her new husband.

And Matthew smiles into her mouth, because all is good.

Two years later, screams emit from the same pretty mouth, and a second cry sounds out. Matthew clutches his wife's hand as a baby – a new, fresh soul - is scooped up, cleaned, and swaddled.

Through his tears, Matthew smiles at his wife and child, because all is at its best.

* * *

_A/N: Liana Scamander is Rolf's niece, who is his ward because her parents passed away in an automobile accident. Colette Finnigan is Seamus and Parvati's older child. I think I've mentioned Joe, Nina, Matt, and Julianne before, but correct me if I haven't. _

_Please leave a review!_


	8. XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL

_I. Simon & Garfunkel : Mrs. Robinson_

Roxanne glanced at herself in the mirror and sighed. "Damn my face. Nothing seems to help me look better."

Fred looked up at his little sister surprisingly. He had heard Roxy complain about her image more than once, but she had never cursed herself before like this. "You look fine, Roxanne – just like Mum."

Roxanne groaned dramatically. "Do you think I want to look like someone over forty, Fred Weasley?"

Fred never understands how girls care so much about their exterior. They are convinced no boys like what's on the inside. But Fred likes the inside. He takes his sister by the arm, and says to her, "Truly, Roxy, you look absolutely fine. We all love you no matter what you look like – me and Dad and Mum and all the rest of us. Looks don't matter to us."

Roxanne scowls and leaves the room in a huff. Fred ponders whether she can't see that they all love her so…much more than she thinks, because Roxanne is…simply wonderful.

_II. Elton John : Tiny Dancer_

"I'm going to be Cinderella someday, Daddy," four-year-old Dominique smiles up at Bill, dressed in her sparkly pink tutu. "I'll dance at the ball and meet Prince Charming. Then I'll take him to Grandma's to marry him."

Bill chuckles at her words, and shakes his head at the memory of Fleur telling Victoire and Dom of those Muggle fairy tales. "Won't I meet him before you marry him, dear?"

"Maybe," Dominique plops down upon his knee. "Only if I want you to like him."

Bill laughs aloud at this and scoops her up in his arms. "How about I be Prince Charming for now? We can dance together."

Dom nods and the two rise to take each other's hands and twirl around the living room.

And Bill smiles at his dancing Cinderella.

_III. Natasha Bedingfield : Angel_

Michael Scamander faintly remembers his parents before they died. Mum always wore a bright red ribbon in her chestnut hair, and Dad had a booming laugh and would always lovingly tickle his son. Mum would spoon-feed Liana, then only a baby, at supper and Dad would proudly state how Mike was a big boy and didn't need to be feed by his mother.

He doesn't remember the day they died, only the night before it and the morning afterwards. Mum and Dad had kissed him good-night, and Uncle Rolf was going to look after him and Liana when they were away.

The next thing Michael remembers is waking up two days later, to find strangers draped in black at all corners of the house.

He looks up at the sky sometimes and wonders if they're looking down at their children at the very moment. It was nice to have someone up in the heavens to represent Michael and his sister, even if they didn't know their parents were definitely there.

But somehow, he knows.

_IV. Jordin Sparks : Tattoo_

Alice Longbottom can never get away from James Potter, as much as she tries to. Nowadays, it's a common reoccurrence for her to wish herself back to the days they never saw each other, when she lived in London and he in Godric's Hollow, before they went to school.

Now, he annoys the hell out of her. He dates random, faceless girls over what seems only like a number of days. When he does talk to her, the conversation is of his latest date, or if she'll help him with his Transfiguration homework.

Deep down, Alice knows she wants more than the lifelong friendship she's had with James. She can't help but avoid some of these feelings, as much as she doesn't want to. She'll try to run away from them, but they're still there.

James and her feelings are imprinted onto her heart, for forever and always.

_V. Jason Mraz : No Stopping Us_

"Rejected again!" Colin Creevey Jr. struts confidently to the Gryffindor table, plopping himself down on the bench cockily. "Mark my words, Brenda; you will say yes one of these days."

Brenda Burke stands by her native Ravenclaw table, aghast. Two years. That's how long Colin has been pining away for her, blatantly unaware that she'll never return his feelings.

But Colin keeps on trying. He constantly smiles at her as though she'll agree to go out with him that very minute. Even when she shoots out biting words to shake his confidence, Colin keeps on grinning.

She doesn't even know why she won't go out with Colin. For the sake of staying focused on schoolwork rather than a boyfriend?

No, that's not it. She doesn't because she likes to see him keep on trying, to have nothing stopping him on the path to her…

* * *

_A/N: Please, if you're reading, just leave a simple, few-word review. Michael Scamander is Liana's older brother and Rolf's nephew, Colin is Dennis's oldest child, and Brenda Burke is Cho's second child and only daughter. _


	9. XLI, XLII, XLIII, XLIV, XLV

_I. Vertical Horizon : You're a God_

"Forget it, Dean," Molly Weasley rose from the grass and began stomping away up the dirt path. "You've had enough second chances."

Dean Finnigan quickly scrambled up and hurried after her. "Mol, please let me explain! It's just that…I feel scared going out with you sometimes."

Molly narrowed her eyes. "My dad doesn't threaten you that much, does he?"

Dean sighed. "No! It's just that you're…so perfect, and I'm…not." His cheeks blazed red and he glanced away.

Molly smiled, however, and reached for his hand. "It takes a real man to say that, Dean."

Dean grinned back hopefully. "Does that mean you'll take me back?"

And Molly crashed her lips against his as an answer.

_II. Colbie Caillat : Bubbly_

Teddy shifted his position on the worn quilt he had laid out for them, and accidentally bumped Victoire's knee. Her cheeks burned red, but she smiled calmly, hair practically looking white in the faint moonlight.

Light reflected off the lake's surface and the two let the night sink in. They rarely spoke, because they were replaying in their minds what had happened previously, when Teddy's nervous lips met Victoire's eager ones for the first time.

_III. Fleetwood Mac : As Long as You Follow_

"Rosie, let your brother play with you," a frazzled Hermione sets down three-year-old Hugo on the floor tiredly. "You'll have lots of fun together."

Five-year-old Rose grimaces, and opens her mouth to protest. One narrow look from her mother shushes her. She sits down next to Hugo, whose latest infatuation is with his toy broomstick, levitating only three feet off the ground. He keeps flying around her, uninterested in his sister's approach.

"Hugo," she calls out demandingly. "Let me ride with you."

Hugo, a rather mute baby, stares. But Rose plops herself down on the miniature broom behind her brother, and it snails along jerkily.

But Hugo turns to face his partner-in-crime, and to show off his toothy but rare grin.

_IV. Billy Joel : The Stranger_

Albus plucks out a tuneless melody on his piano, uninterested in its beat. The music is like his life – dull, grey, and questionable.

His wife enters the room, her face unresponsive and squinted as it always was nowadays. Albus presses down on the same key continuously, wondering what has happened to her.

She sits down on the nearby sofa to listen to their little son unsurely read a sentence from his storybook aloud. She encourages him, but the proud tone she uses is not visible in her eyes, like it once always was.

Albus stops playing, dwelling in the silence that is now ever-present in his home. She looks up at him, and no love is seen.

_V. Teddy Geiger : Look Where We Are Now_

Seven children, twelve grandchildren. Lily looks at the numbers and actually sees the reality of the bigness of her family, and how many people Grandma and Granddad Weasley have to love. Perhaps they don't find themselves trying to love everyone; they just automatically do at birth.

Lily admires the courage her grandparents faced during wartime, with their children scattered all over. It is in times like this when family is most important and vital to surviving.

Does this mean she shouldn't revolve her life around her family? Sometimes she thinks this way, when the amount of family members is overly embarrassing.

No. No matter what time, family is for life, not just for Christmas and holidays, despite their size and quantity.

* * *

_A/N: Wow, an actual chapter without new characters. Please review!_

_Those over at the HPFC may recognize the last line's theme from a couple of weeks ago!_


	10. XLVI, XLVII, XLVIII, XLIX, L

_A/N: This isn't my best chapter, which is kinda bad, because it is my last. I've wanted it to be an even 50 drabbles, so here's the last of them. I hope you enjoy them, and thanks for reviewing!_

* * *

_I. Colbie Caillat : Tailor Made_

"He likes you, Lils," Anya Sloper giggled to her friend. "I've never seen Cedric act that way before."

Lily Potter blushed, but couldn't help but smile, glancing over her shoulder to peek at Cedric Burke. "You really think so?"

"I know so."

Lily squeezed Anya's shoulder in thanks, and stepped more towards Cedric discreetly. She had had bad experiences with boys previously, and wasn't ready to be hurt once again. But she always trusted Anya's relationship advice.

She found herself at his side and bravely tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, Ced."

He turned around to smile at her. "Hello, Lily."

And she grins back, because his face tells it all.

_II. Sara Bareilles : Love Song_

"The twit is actually asking me to give him another chance?" Eleanor Longbottom stared in disbelief at the letter she had unhooked from her owl's talon. "After what he did?"

Across the breakfast table, Alice glanced up at her little sister amusingly. "Who is this from? Max?"

Eleanor grimaced, but nodded. "Yes. He's insisting that Natalie Corner came onto him."

"You have to learn that boys will always be clueless, Ellie," Alice responded expertly. "They'll always be searching for more entertainment, which in their case are girls."

"How can they be so idiotic?"

"It's how their minds function," her sister simply said. "The only male a girl should trust is her father."

Eleanor looked over into the next room, where her parents were conversing animatedly with old school friends. Her father was smiling bigly as he kept his hand entwined with her mother's.

Eleanor turned back to Alice confidently. "That I can do."

_III. Natasha Bedingfield : I Bruise Easily_

"Damn it, Jessa!" Hugo Weasley tossed a shoe in his girlfriend's retreating path, half-hoping that it would hit her, while also praying it didn't. It landed several feet behind her. "How many times can you go back to that Davies fellow?"

Jessa Boot whirled around to face him, face fiery and confused. "No, the question is that how can you lack off on our relationship _again_, Hugo? I'm sick and tired of you doing it!"

She bounded back down the hall, to disappear down the stairs in a loud stomp. Hugo threw himself upon his bed, running his fingers helplessly through his hair. How much of him did she want? Was she that willing to be hurt by Kevin Davies over and over again?

…Or was he the one hurting her?

_IV. Journey : Send Her My Love_

"Has the post come yet, Daddy?" Rose rushed down the stairs to interrogate her father. "I'm expecting a letter from Scorpius in France."

Ron grimaced a bit at the mention of his daughter's boyfriend, but held up a letter addressed to Rose anyways. "Right on schedule, apparently."

Rose ripped the envelope right of her father's grasp and tore it open. She scanned Scorp's words fondly, smiling at the sentences sometimes. When she finished, she began walking up the stairs in a daze.

"What did he say?" Ron pressed on questioningly.

"He sends all his love, Daddy…_all _of his love."

_V. Billy Joel : New York State of Mind_

"America, Teddy?" Victoire repeated once more. "Is it really necessary?"

Teddy nodded reluctantly. "I need to go there for Auror training. But it won't be so bad. Yeah, I'll be away from you, but have you heard anything about New York City?"

"No, not really."

"Well, the buildings are hundreds of stories tall. It's the city that never sleeps…there are theaters and museums and basically anything imaginable."

"Even parks?"

"The biggest you've ever seen. There's the most variety of restaurants you could ever find, all kinds of cuisines."

Victoire faintly smiled. "I'd like to go there someday with you."

Teddy shrugged playfully. "You know, in New York, anything's possible."

* * *

_A/N: Please review one last time! Thanks for all the support!_


End file.
